Fights for Love
by Lost Memories 414
Summary: Romance story with fighting, it's quite a unique combination.... I forgot to add the disclaimer in the story, but I DONT OWN NARUTO! It's my first story, it happens.... PLEASE R and R! ....Dedicated to Kira.... Chapter 2 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1, the story begins

Dedicated to Liz. . . . . . . .

Naruto, Liz, Sasuke, Sakura, Garra, Lee, and Ron were all together at the Local Stadium. Ron was cheerfully talking to Liz about her life in the leaf village. Garra then pulled Ron off to the side and told him, ' "" Watch out, Liz is my girl. " " Chill, dude. . . . I like Liz too, wait, what makes you think Liz likes you more?'''" " Look, I know that she likes me more, ill even fight you to prove it! " " Lets go! " ----------------

As Ron and Garra were fighting, everyone else was talking about their crushes. Liz and Sakura were talking to each other:

" I kind of like Garra " "said Liz. " Oh! Me too, we have something in common! But, you know, I don't have to worry about anything. Hee, hee. . . . . " What do you mean? " asked Liz . " Well, of course, he likes me more, you didn't realize that Liz? " Sakura said, with a mischievous look in her eye. " What do you mean, " he likes me more? " He likes me more, I'll prove it! Hey Garra, my sweet little panda-chan! "Yes, Liz? " "( He said this through gasping breaths , for he and Ron were still fighting. ) " Who do you like better, me or Sakura? " Why of course, you Liz. Now can we talk about this later? Im kind of in the MIDDLE OF SOMETHIN---- Whack!!! " Yes! (Ron screamed) I got em! "

--Liz's Inner Thoughts--

( Wow, that Ron guy can use his jutsu well, he might actually have a chance up against Garra. . . . . .) " See!, I told you he likes me more! " " He''s just distracted by the fight, and you know it! " " I beg to differ! I know he likes me more, and I will fight you to prove it! " " Bring it then! " " Its coming!!!! ----------------------

" Wow, a catfight between Liz and Sakura, hmm. . . . . . . . This should be interesting. Sasuke said to Lee, who was sitting next to him, dreamily watching Sakura as she was fighting with Liz. " Yeah. . . . . . . I wish Sakura would go out with me. " " Well, keep on dreaming Lee, if it was anyone she went out with, it would be me. " " And what makes you so sure about that? " " Because, if you think about it, youre not necessarily " her type " , and she likes me way than she likes you. "" " Your sure? " " Yep. In fact, Im as sure as Orachimarus tongue is long. "

--- Why do you have to make fun of Orachimarus tongue Ron? Hes my favorite character! Oh shut-up Ben. . . . . . .----

" Okay, to prove to you, wait, in fact, lets battle for her! " " Battle for her? " Sasuke asked. " Yes, battle for her, whoever wins will get to ask her out without the other person interfering. " " Okay, I accept your challenge, there is a un-occupied spot over there."" " Okay, lets GO!!!!! " ------------------

" Aaaaa man! I don't have anyone one to fight, or bicker about crushes with . . . . . . I wish Hinata was here, I could at least talk to her. . . . Wait! Someones coming inside. . . Its Hinata! Hey Hinata! " " Oh Naruto, how's it been going? " " Its been fine, you? " " Its fine, hey, why is everyone fighting? " " Well, Garra and Ron are fighting over Liz, Liz and Sakura over Garra, and Sasuke and Lee over Sakura. There basically all fighting for Love. " " Why are you not fighting with someone Naruto? " " Well, ( he was starting to blush ) I don't like Liz or Sakura. " " Then who do YOU like? Hinata asked, scooting closer to Naruto. " Um, well, . . . . . ." " I know who I like. . . . . . Said Hinata, who was almost face to face with Naruto. I like . . . . YOU! Then Hinata crashed her lips into Naruto, and they both pushed harder and harder, for they knew the others where too caught up in fierce combat to notice them. They finally removed their lips, turned to the others, who were still fighting. Hinata screamed, " AAAggghhhh!!!!!! "

Just then-------------------


	2. Chapter2, Who wins?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and never will…..

As you can recall, I left the last chapter off with Hinata screaming, here's what happened……

"Aaaahhhh!" Hinata was screaming, pointing at the doors of the stadium. "Hey kids, I've come to save Don Patch!" Everyone stopped fighting, Sasuke asked, "Yeah…. Who the heck are you?" "Why, I'm Bo-bo-bo, and I got a message from Don Patch saying he was being held captive at "Wiggin Studious". " Um, this is not "Wiggin Studious". Sasuke said. " Oh! Never mind, continue fighting…." Slam! (Doors shut) "Okay….. I guess we can continue fighting, Sakura! Look over there, Sasuke beat Lee!" He did! (turns around) Wait, Sasuke and Lee are still fighti---" Wham! "Yes! Sakura's down!" Liz screamed, doing her famous "I got the first cheez-it dance". Uugghhh… Sakura gurgled. "Okay, you win…." "Yes! Now I can get Garra! (turns around) Huh? (She flashes her eyes between Ron and Garra) Why are you guys both down?!" " Ok! Look, obviously were evenly matched, so were going to have to find an alternative way to win this fight." Garra said. " I have an idea! Lets play Rock, paper, scissors!" "Okay Ron, we'll Rock, paper scissors… for Liz!" "Lets go!" Rock, paper, scissors…. Shoot! Garra Rock, Ron paper. "Yes!" "Grrr…. Best 2/3!" Rock, paper, scissors, Shoot! Garra paper, Ron rock. "Yes!"

Voice from nowhere --One more round and it seems like both our determined to win, what's going to happen? —

" Ok, whoever wins this gets Liz, rock, p-a-p-e-r, s-c-i-s-s-o-r-s, Shoot! Garra scissors, Ron Rock. "No!" Garra screamed out in agony. "I failed…" " Okay…. Liz said, I was fighting over Garra, and Ron won, Sakura was fighting over Garra, and she lost, and (turns around) of course, Sasuke beat Lee, who was fighting over Sakura, who lost… this is awkward….." "Come on! We need some humor!" Naruto said. Slam! (doors open) "Hello everyone!" "Wait… You're Spongebob…. Stuttered a 'chibi' Hinata. "What the fu---fudge!" Sasuke screamed. "Yeah, this is really stupid, who writes this stuff?" Liz said. " Oh know! Do you think they know about us?" " No, those silly humans will never find about our secret, super-intelligent, ape facility, hidden in the ---- Wait, (looks at readers) um… Secret ape facility of research and um… Run! (Apes and Spongebob row away in a canoe into a conviently placed sunset.) "Well, may I suggest we curl up into little balls?" " Sure, I love my life, it's not crazy, not crazy…" " Okay, that was refreshing, now, lets get back to business, since only Ron won, and the person he was fighting for, Liz, what are we supposed to do now?" Said Sasuke, gesturing between himself and Liz. " What do you think, Ron?" asked Sasuke. "I don't know…." "Oh, come on Ron! You always have ideas!" Said Lee, who was just recovering from the fight. "I said I don't know! I just need to be alone……" Ron said, walking outside. " Poor guy, he's thinking about his parents." Liz said. "Yeah, maybe some day we'll know who did it…" Sasuke said.

Outside "Who was it?! Why??!! Why would someone kill them!?" Ron screamed, Kakshi had just met up with him. "What's troubling you Ron?" "Nothing…just…. Nothing… , I just need to be alone." He ran to the other side of the stadium. Ron was in deep thought, ---They just don't understand… this necklace is the only thing left of my family…--- "Wait, what's that?" (trees rustle) "Oh know! It's -------

Yes, I know, another cliffhanger, sorry! More chapters coming soon please R and R!


	3. Chapter 3 The journey begins

-1Fights For Love, Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: Looks at Lawyers I DO….. NOT!, Own Naruto.

As you may remember, I left off my last chapter with Ron "seeing" something in the trees, well, here it is……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no!, it's Orichimaru!" "Yes Ron, I have finally found you, and I will kill you, just like I killed the rest of your family!" He said with an evil snare. "You… you evil bastard! How dare you kill off my family! I will use all my power and might to finally kill you!!!" "Ron!" Liz said. "He has just found out, I was the one!" "It was you…. (gets into fighting stance) I'll help you!" Liz said. "Heh, I don't have time for all of you!, I will fight you later!" (disappears) "No…." Ron said. "Its okay." Liz said, while hugging Ron. " I'm going to find them! Right now!" Ron said. "I'll come with you!" Liz said. " I guess I will…." Sasuke said. "Me three!" Naruto said. "Uhhh… Me four!" Hinata said. "Okay, off to the Sound Village!"

------On the Journey------

(Characters are jumping through forest)

" You know Ron, I know how you feel…." "You do? Ron asked. "Yes, even though I may seem happy all the time, I do well, have, a kind of "tragic" past. Liz said. "What happened?" "Well, I never knew my parents, or any other of my siblings." "But you don't know what happened to them, do you?" " No Ron, I don't…" "You know, it seems like we all had something tragic happen to us when we were young." Sasuke said. "Yeah! Like my, well, demon, Ron's parents, Liz's parents, Sasuke's mass murder of his entire family, except Itachi, who we all hate. "Yeah." Everyone said. " And of course, Hinata's rejection…." "Oh Naruto! Hinata said, hugging him. " I'm really sorry for what happened Ron. Liz said, while holding his hand. Well, we might as well stop for tonight. Sasuke said. "Oh Liz, you look so beautiful in the moonlight…." Thanks…." Liz said, bringing her face closer to Ron's. "Yours too…." She said, now noses touching, then….

**---Ka-ka-Kaw!!!!---**

"Everybody, wake up!" Sasuke said. "Uhh… Ron said. "What, huh?, Oh, okay…" Liz said, still half-asleep. "Come on Naruto!" Hinata said. (Snores) "Ha. Ha! Come on Naruto, I have some fresh picked fruit!" Hinata said, rubbing the apples on his face. "What, huh! Food! (falls off of tree) "Im okay:Ha-ha-ha!!!"

-20 minutes later-

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Ron asked. "Yes! Everyone replied. "Okay, the Sound Village is about 1 hour away from here, so, lets get going! " I do hope Orichimaru is there…." Hinata said. Yeah… me too…"

-An hour later-

"Okay, approach the village quietly…." Sasuke said, quietly. "But, isn't this the village OF sound, wont they be able to hear us? Naruto said, in his usual, loud voice. "Just-Shut up and go along with it!" Sasuke hissed. "Wait, what are those noises? (turns around) "Sound ninja!" Ron exclaimed. "Are you Ron?" "Yes, and who wants to know?" Ron asked. " None of your business! Master Orichimaru has instructed me to give you this." (hands piece of parchment to Ron) "He wants you to meet him in the Hidden Village in the Sand…." "Gaara…" Sasuke said. "Yes, we'll have to go get Gaara and Sakura…" Liz said. Lets Go!

-- 4 hours later--

(Steps into stadium) "Okay, Gaara and Sakura, we need your help!" Ron said. " Okay!" They both replied. "What were you guys doing all this time?" Sasuke asked. "Making sand castles…,got a problem with it?!" Gaara stated. "No, were fine!" Hinata said. "Okay, we need your help, Orichimaru has told one of his servants to give me this…." (Ron hands Gaara and Sakura a piece of parchment) "I see…. So we need to go to the Sand Village?" Sakura asked. "Yep! Naruto replied. Well, this should be easy… Gaara said. "Okay then, Lets go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- Okay! Hope you enjoyed the new, and slightly longer than others, chapter!---

---Also, please Review!!!---


End file.
